Just Wait For Me
by 1010'jin
Summary: If you ever happen to be thinking of me, I shall be thinking of you twice over. We will meet again, Tenten…just wait for me… Tenten x Temari


Yo! This is a Temari x Tenten…in other words, a yuri fic. If you dislike those kinds, I'd suggest that you click the button in the top left corner that says 'back'.

**Summary**: It has been nearly eight years since the fateful Chuunin Exams, and now Temari finds herself reminiscing about a certain kunoichi with a love of weapons…

Just Wait For Me

The older sister of the Kazekage wasn't a quiet woman. She made sure that everyone knew how she felt, or what she wanted, like a demanding child. The difference between a mere child and Sabaku no Temari, however, was the murderous aura she gave off whenever she simply walked down the streets of Suna. Sometimes, she seemed to be more dangerous than Gaara himself. The stares would penetrate into her skull and back, for they would not dare to look at her face. Not because she was ugly, oh no, quite the opposite. It was said that Temari was one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the lands. It was said that she could have any man she wanted.

But Temari didn't want a man. She wanted a woman, and not just any woman…

She wanted the Mistress of Weapons herself. This was a dangerous thought to Temari, so she often successfully hid it from herself.

She had met the kunoichi with no surname during the Chuunin exams so long ago. She had fought against her, and though she was no match for herself, Temari was quite impressed with her determination, although later she would just sneer at her.

But the attraction was inevitable, and the Sand nin steered clear. She did not want people to know that the daughter of the late Kazekage and the elder sister of the present one batted for the other side.

So she did indeed steer clear…until Suna made Sabaku no Temari the official ambassador of Suna, and Konoha made Tenten Konoha's ambassador. Then, every four months Temari would travel, however reluctantly, over to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and room with her object of desire.

Just her luck.

So there they were, seated in an uncomfortably small meeting room with only a table in between them. Temari, in a gesture meant to relieve her tension, stood slowly, raising her tanned arms above her head and clasping them before stretching lazily.

Unbeknownst to Temari, a pair of dark eyes was tracking her every move, different emotions sliding across her face like smoke. Her attractive face was screwed in a look of confused interest, like she had found something very interesting but wasn't sure why. Their eyes met. Sparks flew between turquoise and brown as the tension rose in the room.

It wasn't as if there wasn't tension each time they met. This time, it was different. It was more like…sexual tension. Suddenly, faster than the eye could follow, Temari found herself pushed up against the wall with the Weapons Mistress pressed flush against her.

Working to get her dry mouth moving, Temari swallowed hard and said, "H-hey, what are you—" Tenten smirked at her, rendering Temari incapable of speech. What the heck was she doing? Her body betrayed her as the scent of her arousal filled the air, and Temari blushed violently, which made Tenten's smirk widen.

Her breath grew erratic and heavy as eyelids lowered with something looking like lust, and their lips brushed softly before crushing together harshly. When Tenten pulled away finally, Temari gaped at her, her pulse pounding violently.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Tenten purred into her ear as her knee slid in between her legs, sliding her lavender dress up. Temari was about to speak when Tenten's knee shoved upwards, making her keel over as her legs gave out on her from the sudden spark of pleasure, draping her longer frame over Tenten's. Tenten, who didn't seem to mind the added weight, wrapped Temari's tanned legs around her waist as she attacked her neck. Hands flew and lips and teeth left bruises along the unmarred skin as the two kunoichi pulled one another onto the table, papers flying. Neither of them cared.

Their 'meeting' went on for three hours…and both were working very…diligently. Afterwards, they were at Tenten's apartment door, and their eyes met again, but this time, there was sadness instead of love and lust. It had been their last meeting, because both of their jobs as ambassadors had come to an end.

With a strangled sob, Temari pulled the younger woman into an embrace before brushing tender kisses along her cheeks, forehead, mouth, neck…a final goodbye to the kunoichi she loved.

Then she pulled away abruptly, tears streaming down her face. Their eyes were locked together as she slowly backed away into the fog until she was nothing more than a memory. Tenten gave a cry as the reality of her pitiful situation pressed down on her, and she slumped against the doorframe.

How could she fall in love with Temari in so short time?

How could she even do…do _that_ with her for so _long_? Tenten blushed madly as she remembered quite vividly their 'meeting'…the first time they actually touched besides the cordial shaking of hands…and quite possibly, the last.

She could remember seeing Sabaku no Temari for the first time after seven long years, and both had rose in ranks to become Jounin. The sight of the Sand kunoichi had given Tenten a warm feeling inside of her, and instead of secrets and coldness in Temari's eyes like she had during their match, the turquoise eyes held nothing but kindness, awkwardness, and something Tenten realized now was love. Tenten knew she shared the latter.

As her blush faded away, Tenten directed her gaze back out to the fog, and watched as the clouds opened up and cried with her. In a wordless question, Tenten asked, _Will I ever see you again, Temari-chan?_ It rained steadily for a long time, and just as Tenten rose to go back inside to her lonely apartment, the rain cut off suddenly, like a faucet.

Turning her face to the heavens, she felt her heart beat faster as the sun broke out, warming Tenten up like Temari's smile, however rare it was. A gentle wind caressed her cheeks like her lover's worshiping touch, and Tenten jumped as someone whispered into her ear.

_If you ever happen to be thinking of me, I shall be thinking of you twice over. We _will_ meet again, Tenten…just wait for me…_

Whirling around, Tenten found nothing behind her but her empty apartment. As she was closing her door, she was sure she could hear Temari's beautiful laugh, echoing across the skies.

_Just wait for me…_


End file.
